


Immortality

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drama, M/M, Series: Eternal Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds the transition into vampirism...difficult.<br/>This story is a sequel to Loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I posted anything to SXF but it's nice to be back *smile*.   
>  The events of 'Immortality' is set immediately after 'Loneliness' and many years before 'Changes'. So I would really recommend that 'Loneliness' be read before starting on 'Immortality'.   
> All three parts of the Eternal Partners series can be found on my website. 
> 
> Uh, no confusion I hope? I always did suck at long explanations :(   
> 

## Immortality

by Valencia

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Station/7044/Sentinel.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine but someone else's - Pet Fly

* * *

Blair's eyes snapped wide open just as deep darkness gave way reluctantly to violet dawn. The blue of his pupils was like azure flames, blazing as awareness seeped back in, igniting the dimness of the garden with a furious light of their own. He gave a stifled gasp and twisted out of Jim's arms, falling onto the earth, hands contorted into claws that dug deep furrows into the soil. 

His blood was liquid fire, burning a trail of incredible pain down through every vein within his body. It was as if he was being burnt alive, flames licking hungrily at his flesh. He could almost feel his skin crisping, turning black, his entire body blazing outwards in a fiery holocaust and his throat was impossibly parched, drier than a man who had died of thirst. 

He tried to speak. To ask for water, ice-cubes, anything. Anything at all in liquid form to assuage his sandpaper-dry throat but steel bands constricted his chest, squeezing tighter and tighter, making him unable to vocalise his torment. 

Why was it so hot? Did he die? Was this hell? 

He slowly stumbled to his knees, his face twisting from spasms of shocking agony, mouth stretched wide to scream. And he did scream at last. Howls of agony that tore the still silence of the impending dawn. Screams more animal than human. 

It hurts!! Oh Jesus, it _hurts_! 

His brain was on fire, red-hot pokers searing against the back of his skull. Every single cell of his body felt like it was being dragged through a bed of coals. He clutched hands around his wracked body as if to keep himself from bursting into one monstrous fiery conflagration that would brilliantly light up the night-sky when that happened. 

Blair dropped to all fours on the damp earth, his knees giving way from the constant bombardment of pain, his mouth opening, closing silently like a fish that had been taken out of the water and left to die in an airless existence. 

The world swirled and colors melded into darkness. 

Sensation of falling and he felt like what Alice must have felt when she was plunging down the black, seemingly endless shaft that led to her Wonderland. 

Falling, falling, faaaaaalling... 

...someone help me... 

He blindly stretched out one hand in mute pleading. 

It was then, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore - he was sure he was going to spontaneously combust, leaving only charred shoes behind as evidence - that arms gathered round him and he was pressed against a solid form that radiated divine coolness and unwavering strength. 

Words spoken softly, insistently. "Blair, it's okay. Ride it out. Ride out the pain. You can do it. Stay with me." Soothing words meant to ease and comfort and which made no sense to Blair's pain-hazed mind. But he recognized the sound of that voice. 

"Jim?" He whimpered and groped blindly for the person who had bought down this terrible agony upon him. "It hurts, oh shit, Jim, it _hurts_ so bad..." His hands grasped broad shoulders and fingers hooked onto flesh covered by cloth, leaving angry bruises. 

"I know. You'll be okay. I'm here." Jim hugged him hard, raining icy kisses on Blair's burning brow. "The pain's normal." 

Despite his suffering, Blair uttered a short laugh that was more like a wail. "This is normal?" he gasped out, squeezing his eyes tight once more. "This is fucking _normal_?! What's happening to me?" 

"Your body's adapting to the changes, that's all." Jim told him calmly. "It'll pass." 

"Chan...changes..?" Blair whispered, trying to focus solely on Jim's voice. He buried his face against Jim's chest, finding temporary relief in the chilliness of the other man's body. "I'm becoming like...you--" He stopped abruptly, eyes growing wide as vicious waves of excruciating agony ripped through him once more. "Hurts..." He grounded out as he clutched harder at Jim's body. 

Jim wanted to weep at the torment he heard in Blair's voice but his tear ducts were as dry as the day since his own changing. 

Vampires can't cry, that much Jim had learned. It was the one human display of emotion denied to them. The one thing that truly separated them from humans now. Vampires could not cry. They could only regret. 

And Jim was regretting now, bringing Blair into his own nightmare world of blood, shadows and unendurable thirst. 

Doubts assailed his mind. Perhaps he had been wrong to do it. So wrong. 

Jim buried his own face into the crook of Blair's shoulder, his heart aching with every moan made by the younger man. 

"I'm so sorry. My fault, all my fault." was what Jim said and an even softer, "I just love you so much and I didn't want to be alone. I'm afraid, Blair. I'm so afraid of losing you." 

Even as Jim's confession slowly registered into Blair's agony-fogged mind, he could feel the pain slowly lessening a little and his hold on the other man loosened until he was clinging more for comfort than anything else. 

"Not your fault. I chose it. My choice." he murmured, wanting to reassure. "Don't be scared." 

After speaking, he swallowed a few gulps convulsively as the dryness intensified. Although the torment of his changing had receded to a bearable ache, it was now replaced by a growing thirst until he felt like a man who had been stranded in a desert for several days under a merciless sun. 

"Blair?" 

"Jim..."Blair muttered, blinking rapidly. But try as he might, he couldn't focus upon Jim's face. Instead, his gaze was drawn towards the side of Jim's neck, his attention riveted on the shallow, imperceptible pulsing of the vein concealed under the thin layer of epidermis. Blair could clearly hear the relentless pumping of Jim's blood as it coursed inside of him. Sweet red honey pulsating steadily beneath flimsy skin. It rang in his ears, louder and louder, until it almost reached the level of physical pain. 

"Blair." This time it wasn't a question but an acknowledgment as Jim recognized that look in Blair's eyes. He had seen it before, sometimes on others passing him on the streets, but more often, he saw it when he gazed into a mirror. In his own eyes. 

It was a look of immeasurable hunger. Wanting that would turn murderously savage if denied. 

Blair was thirsty. 

Jim tilted his head slightly to the side, exposing his neck without saying anything and Blair instinctively leaned forward to place his mouth against cool skin, tasting, feeling the texture of it with his lips, smooth to the touch and so sensual as he rasped his tongue against the juncture where neck met shoulder. Delicately, he drew back his lips and pressed teeth against vulnerable skin now. He could feel a slight tremor running through Jim's body when he rested his open mouth there, not biting. Yet. 

He shifted his hands until they clutched Jim's shoulders and heaved himself up to find better purchase. 

He could still hear the constant pounding of Jim's blood, crooning out a bewitching song worthy of the ancient sirens. 

I want...I _need_... 

But something stopped him, a part of him that screamed out that if he did this, there would be no turning back, ever. If he did this, he would truly become...become like what Jim was... 

The part of him that was still overwhelmingly human held him back. 

Then Blair remembered Jim's words. 

*I just love you so much and I didn't want to be alone.* 

He hesitated. 

*I'm afraid. Blair. I'm so afraid of losing you.* 

Abruptly, with ferocious strength, Blair reached out and grab Jim's head to pull it back, completely exposing the line of his neck. 

Sharp, savage sound of teeth piercing into flesh. Skin tearing so easily as Blair caught a whiff of that iron-rich scent, heady and unbelievably intoxicating, as it spilt onto his tongue for the first time. 

He almost choked then as the taste of Jim's blood overloaded his already pain-stretched senses, the warm, thick liquid sliding down his throat like heated silk, instantly easing his thirst. He bit in deeper and started to suck forcefully, drawing to himself the fluid that he needed if he was to survive now. 

How long he fed, he didn't know but soon he felt a gentle push as Jim tried to tug him away. 

"That's enough, Blair. You're taking way too much." Jim told him patiently. 

But Blair made no move to cease his feeding, his throat muscles working rhythmically as he swallowed mindlessly and Jim was forced to grasp Blair by the arms and shoved him away. "Blair. _Stop_." 

The younger man made a soft mewling sound when his mouth was torn away from his craved nourishment and his lips were flecked with dark spots of blood. Even though the light was dim, he could see the thin trails of red that trickled out sluggishly from the two tiny, perfectly symmetrical incisions on Jim's neck. 

Had blood always been that lustrous velvet-dark color? He hadn't really noticed it before. 

Redder than a whore's rouged lips. 

Redder than roses by moonlight and a thousand times more exquisite. 

He continued to stare, transfixed. 

"Blair, love. That's enough." Jim said quietly, breaking him from his daze. "Blair?" 

Blair gave a slow nod. 

"Take me home, Jim. Please. I want to go home." he mumbled even as his tongue flicked out in an unconscious gesture to taste the beads still clinging to his lips. Sweeter, warmer than anything he's ever tasted... He shivered, torn between repulsion and yearning, before collapsing back into Jim's waiting arms. 

He closed his eyes, shuddering uncontrollably, feeling his awareness steal away from him again and waited almost gratefully for oblivion to enfold him. 

But it wasn't darkness that came for him when his lids shut. What Blair saw before his mind lost consciousness was concentrated redness. The deep crimson scarlet of blood. It swirled thickly behind his closed eyes, filling his head with it's obscenely ripe metallic perfume. 

Oh man, I'm gonna to be so sick, was Blair's last coherent thought before he fell helplessly into that glistening malevolent red wetness. 

* * *

Jim held the senseless Blair tightly within his arms. Violet dawn had almost given way to the deep blue skies of morning. 

They had to leave soon. Find shelter before the sun's rays struck full upon them. Something as simple and natural as sunlight was immediate death to them now : at least that much of the legends was true. He and Blair would never be able to see another sunrise again, smell the clean pure air of early morning or feel the heat of a warm summer's day upon their skins. 

"Tonight. Tonight when you wake up, it'll be better. The pain will be gone. I promise you." Jim said softly into Blair's ear. "After tonight, we'll have the rest of infinity together." 

End 


End file.
